


Midnight Musings

by rowaelinsmut



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Crack Relationships, Fluff, Hair Brushing, M/M, rhycien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaelinsmut/pseuds/rowaelinsmut
Summary: Lucien and Rhysand can't sleep.





	Midnight Musings

Rhys lay wide awake after trying for the last several hours to fall asleep. He’d had a lot on his mind lately but normally it didn’t have any effect on his sleep. It was just going to be one of those nights.

He rolled over in bed and came face to face with Lucien. His eyes were closed but his breathing wasn’t quite that of someone who was asleep. “Are you asleep?” Rhys whispered.

Lucien wrinkled his nose. “No. How could I be when you keep throwing a fit every few minutes?” His eyes finally opened and he took in Rhys’ disheveled state.

Rhys sighed, “I’m sorry for keeping you up.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Rhys rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. Lucien sidled closer and threw an arm haphazardly across his torso. “Your company is all I ever need, Luce.”

“Not true, but sweet talking will get you everywhere.” He offered his mouth to Rhys and Rhys of course obliged him by pressing an adoring kiss to his soft lips. Rhys moaned low in his throat and broke off the kiss.

“Perhaps you really are everything I ever need.” He settled back in with Lucien tucked under his arm, holding tight.

Lucien looked up at his paramour. “Something my mother always did when she couldn’t sleep was to brush my hair. She said it soothed her.”

“Are you suggesting I brush your hair?” Rhysand teased, his fingers tangling in Lucien’s long red locks. He pulled on it experimentally.

Lucien grinned, “It’s only a suggestion. However, I cannot deny that I would enjoy it very much.”

Rhys smiled indulgently at Lucien and leaned over and kissed his forehead. “I would love to brush your hair.” Rhys summoned a brush from nowhere and caught it in his right hand. He snapped his fingers and the faelights spread around illuminated the room in a soft, romantic glow.

Lucien laughed brightly, “Always a flair for the dramatic.” He sat upright and Rhys followed suit.

“I have to be to keep you entertained, my love.” Rhys eyes sparkled teasingly and he scooted to the head of the bed, leaning against the headboard. He spread his legs wide and patted the space between them. “Here, if you will.”

Lucien licked his lips and he crawled over on his hands and knees before settling between Rhys’ legs. Rhys pressed a kiss to Lucien’s bare shoulder and then gathered his hair behind his back. He set about brushing the fiery strands, humming quietly to himself.

Lucien leaned into Rhys, a low purr escaping his lips. Rhys leaned forward and planted an open-mouthed kiss on his neck, nipping lightly as he withdrew. Lucien shuddered. There was quiet for a few minutes and Rhys continued his careful brushing but also set about deliberately and lightly running his fingers around Lucien’s shoulders and up his neck. Each time, Lucien shivered and Rhys smiled to himself, no longer content for innocent hair brushing.

“You’re right, this is quite relaxing.” He teased, his voice husky with lust.

Lucien’s response was to rip the brush from Rhys’ hands and toss it aside before claiming Rhysand’s mouth and taking full advantage of his lovers’ other benefits.


End file.
